


Amour maternel

by Bonynap



Series: Instants d'enfance [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enfance, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonynap/pseuds/Bonynap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycoft tente de faire comprendre à Sherlock ce qu'est l'amour maternel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour maternel

Madame Holmes borda confortablement son plus jeune fils.

« Je t'aime Sherlock » lui murmura-t-elle, attendant un instant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas.

Elle laissa échapper un soupire las puis l'embrassa un peu plus longuement que d'habitude sur le front, avant de quitter la chambre d'enfant. Sherlock resta immobile un long moment, fixant la porte fermée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout le temps cela. Il détestait les portes fermées, comme si on tentait de cacher ou d'enfermer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il avait beau le lui expliquer régulièrement, elle n'en tenait jamais compte. Cela en devenait lassant.

Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas cette histoire de porte qui le tracassait. Non, il avait une autre préoccupation dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution. Et il détestait cela encore plus que les portes fermées. Il trouva une position confortable, l'oreille aux aguets, attendant le moment le plus opportun pour se glisser hors de son lit. Mycroft avait sûrement une réponse à cette énigme. Il savait tout et lui n'était pas stupide, au grand désespoir du petit garçon.

Mycroft ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger de son cadet derrière lui. Par expérience, il savait que Sherlock se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son petit corps tendu, scrutant la chambre de son aîné d'un regard curieux. Ils pouvaient passer de longues minutes ainsi, Mycroft plongé dans un quelconque travail et Sherlock silencieux, attendant de voir lequel des deux romprait le silence en premier.

« Mycroft ? » l'appela l'enfant.

S'il ne bougea pas, Mycroft n'en fut pas moins surpris. Le problème qui taraudait Sherlock devait vraiment lui paraître importante pour qu'il n'ait pas la patience d'attendre au moins la minute quasi réglementaire, mettant fin à leur petit jeu aussi rapidement.

« Ça veut dire quoi aimer ? »

Cette fois, Mycroft fit pivoter sa chaise pour dévisager son frère. Sherlock avait toujours des questions à poser, son esprit curieux semblant insatiable mais il l'avait plus habitué à des questions pratiques, logiques, concrètes. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour l'abstrait et encore moins à ce qui touchait les sentiments. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine interrogation ?

« Aimer, cela veut dire avoir de l'amour, de l'affection, de l'attachement, pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose (1). »

« Je sais lire le dictionnaire, Mycroft » répliqua Sherlock d'un ton brusque.

« Alors pourquoi cette question, mon cher frère ? »

Il devinait son hésitation à son très léger balancement. Il allait devoir lui en faire la remarque.

« Maman » finit-il par admettre. « Tous les soirs, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. Pourquoi ? »

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Sherlock pour se poser ce genre de question.

« C'est notre mère. C'est normale qu'elle tienne à nous, qu'elle nous aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te perturbe. »

« Mais je suis censé répondre quoi ? » le questionna le petit garçon, cherchant clairement à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Un, moi aussi maman, devrait suffire Sherlock » lui proposa Mycroft.

Elle voulait sûrement quelque chose de plus démonstratif, de plus profond, mais elle avait appris à se contenter de peu avec ses fils. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient à leur façon, différente et logique. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois regarder avec une certaine envie les autres enfants qui embrassaient ou enlaçaient leur mère avec tendresse. Mycroft l'avait plus d'une fois surprise, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit, juste souri tristement. Alors il avait appris à jouer le jeu, à imiter les autres enfants pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il se doutait qu'il manquait quelque chose de spontané. Et Sherlock allait devoir apprendre aussi.

« Hum » fit simplement Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils. La réponse ne semblait visiblement pas correspondre à ce qu'il attendait.

« Est-ce que je serais triste s'il arrivait quelque chose à maman ? »

« Bien sûr Sherlock que nous serions tristes s'il arrivait quelque chose à maman ou à papa. »

« Et à Redbeard ? »

« Je t'en prie Sherlock, ce n'est qu'un stupide chien ! »

La réflexion ne plut pas à l'enfant qui prit une mine boudeuse. Mycroft ne comprenait vraiment pas cet attachement inconsidéré que Sherlock avait pour ce vulgaire animal. Cela ne pouvait que mal finir, et Sherlock refusait obstinément de l'écouter. Mais après tout, Sherlock avait une passion pour les expériences, celle-ci en serait une, douloureuse, mais utile au vu de ses interrogations.

« Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, à toi ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire, Sherlock. »

« Et toi, tu serais triste si je n'étais plus là ? » continua-t-il, préférant éluder le sujet.

« Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? »

« Père m'a fait lire "Peter Pan"... et Wendy et ses frères veulent rentrer chez eux. Ils veulent retrouver leurs parents. »

Ah, père. Le mystère était donc aussi simple. Père aimait la littérature et tentait désespérément de la faire découvrir à ses enfants. Mycroft devait reconnaître que l'effort était louable, même si ni lui, ni Sherlock, n'avaient montré un grand intérêt pour ce sujet. Seul "L'île au trésor" semblait avoir particulièrement impressionné Sherlock, qui depuis s'était pris d'un engouement excessif pour les pirates - mais Sherlock était un enfant excessif. Mycroft savait que derrière cette lubie, père tentait de créer un lien avec ses garçons. On ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, d'autres auraient déjà baissé les bras depuis longtemps face à leur attitude. Mais père était un éternel optimiste.

« Leurs parents doivent leur manquer. Et puis, ils en ont besoin pour grandir, pour prendre soin d'eux, les protéger. »

« Nous aussi ? »

« Pourrais-tu vivre sans maman et papa ? »

« Je crois qu'ils pourraient me manquer » admit-il après mûre réflexion et en observant son aîné pour s'assurer qu'il répondait correctement.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Un large sourire illumina quelques secondes le visage du plus jeune Holmes, fière d'avoir pour une fois était à la hauteur des attentes de son frère.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Sherlock. Si le vent d'Est te surprend, il pourrait t'emporter » dit Mycroft, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Sherlock lui lança un regard mauvais. Il détestait cette histoire qui le terrorisait depuis son plus jeune âge.

« Je serai triste si tu disparaissais, Mycroft » conclut Sherlock, avant de disparaître.

« Moi aussi, Sherlock, moi aussi » murmura Mycroft en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

...

(1) Définition du petit Larousse.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de la BBC.


End file.
